What's Going On?
by whatever55
Summary: spoiler alert Takes place after the Fuhrer and Ed dies.Roy is a Brigadier general and it turns out the fuhrer left a will that left him completely annoyed and confused.Ed is on the other side of the gate might have hinted WinEd inside full summary R
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

ok people this is my first FMA story and I'm kind of annoyed because I typed most of it last night then lost it all so Chapter 1 will be shorter then what it was.

I don't own anything other then any characters that I created for this story

please R&R to let me know what you think

**Title:**

What's Going On?

**Summary:**

takes place after the Fuhrer and Ed dies. The Fuhrer apprently left a will and something in it reaally annoyed and confused Roy Mustang who is now a Brigadier General. Ed is on the other side of the Gate leaving a really depressed Al that Winry can't seem to cheer up and comfort. She's having problems dealing with the fact that Ed is never coming back. might have hinted WinEd later on Hopefully it is better then it sounds. R&R let me know what you think!

here goes nothing!

**Chapter 1**

**It All Begins**

**

* * *

**

**Central H.Q. ... 3 weeks after Ed and the Fuhrer dies.**

All of the officers with the rank of Brigadier General or higher were told to meet at Central H.Q. to go through the Fuhrer's will. They were all talking over the details of number 5 when they noticed what numers 6 and 7 read. Number 6 stated "The Fullmetal recieve the rank of Brigadier General" and number 7 stated "All officers with the rank of Brigadier General or higher must fight for the position of Fuhrer 4 months after my death, no exceptions". These raised many statements of what, how can we fight each other, and is Fullmetal even alive. Noone knew if he was still alive so they declared him MIA. Mustang knew better then everyone else that Ed was not coming back. Everyone started talking about everything they could think of

"Silence" a brown haired General,Bill,shouted,"I'll see you in 3 months. I suggest you go prepare for the battle too." With that he and everyone else left and Mustang decided he would call Al just in case Ed came back to them. He knew it was not likely that he would come back but he decided better safe then sorry...

* * *

**Resembool... Rockbell House... same day later that night**

_Den was barking happily at something or someone at the door. "What's up boy?" Winry asked the dog who just kept barking happily adding a tail wag to his happiness. Winry figured that she could open the door"What's the harm I have my wrench if I need it." She opened the door and was met with a pair of golden eyes._

_"Ed?" There was no response...Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Stupid alarm clock" Winry mumbled to herself(a/n that's assuming they have alarm clocks)"I was having a good dream too." She than got up, got dressed, and made breakfast for her and Al since Pinako died about a week after Ed dissapeared. She finished making breakfast, which was pancakes and eggs because that is about all she knew how to make.

"Al, breakfast's ready"

Al came down,sat down and started eating. They had almost finished their meal when Al said"You ok Winry, you kept calling 'Ed' all night"

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I was just dreaming about him."

"You sure you're ok."

"yeah I'm fine." She paused for a minute than added "I'm going out for awhile."

Al just said ok because he knew exactly where she was going. She walked out of the house and than the phone rang. Al answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Al."

"Mustang?"

"Yeah" and than he explained everything that had just happened the day before.

* * *

**Resembool... Graveyard...Ed's Tombstone**

Winry had been staring at the tombstone for what felt like to her hours. All she kept thinking was 'C_ome back Ed please come back for me'._ At that moment something or rather someone was falling from the sky. Winry ran up to them once they hit the floor and realized who it was even when she was still 2 feet away. "Ed?" There was no response. She ran to the house and told Al to follow her so he went with her noticed who it waas still 4 feet away."BROTHER!," still no response. He than picked him up and carried him into the room that they had always shared. At that moment he realized that his brother did not have automail anymore. He than went to call Mustang, who than called the other generals to tell them that Fullmetal is still alive.

Al and Winry were now siting waiting for him to wake up and Al decided to tell her about what Mustang had told him...

* * *

well hopefully it was pretty good 

let me know what you think and it will help me to update faster!! I'll only update when at least 1 of you review and I'm busy durning the week so it is up to all of you when you get Chapter 2 It can be sometime today, sometime next week, or never it's up to all of you if you want this story to continue than review!! Over 20 of you have read and none of you have review so I guess you really don't want me to contune. You can change your mind by hitting the review button.

Hit the review button you know you want to.

also if you have any ideas for names of Generals let me know please!!

please review(you can tell me anything if it was good or if you have any ideas how to make it better) or I'll torment Ed by calling him short save his and my voice by not making him yell at me and him yell back. I hope he didn't get any ideas and/or wrenches from Winry!!

see ya later and don't forget to hit the review button

-whatever55


	2. Chapter 2: Sometime after Confusion

disclaimer: I don't own FMA

in case there was any confusion in the first chapter you now know that Al **is** human again.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sometime After the Confusion**

* * *

**Resembool...Rockbell home...3 weeks after Ed's return**

Winry had gotten up a little bit earlier then normal because she wanted to see if Ed was up yet. She has been getting really worried about him because he still hasn't woken up yet and when he landed they noticed many red stains on his white shirt. They figured out it was blood and when they went to wrap all of the injures they were met with an ugly sight. On his back and chest there were many new cuts, scares, and bruses. This made Winry really start to freak out. She now barely left his side because she was so worried, but she tried to hide her emotion. She knew she was failing miserably though. She then went down to start breakfast.

"Al, breakfast is ready," she said after a few minutes

He came down the stairs and was thinking, while he ate, about the fact that Mustang hadn't called in awhile_ I hope everything is ok there. He normally would have called by now to see if Ed is up. Oh well maybe he will call later or tommrow_. Al then went up to see if his brother was up.

"Brother, what did you get yourself into," He asked to himself because his brother still wasn't up.

He than told Winry that he was going out for a while. She didn't mind because she would be in the same spot when he came back.

Al was just walking around Resembool for a couple of hours when he went back home. As soon as he walked in the door he found Winry sobbing.

"What's wrong."

"Ed...He's up."

"What."

"Yeah, he woke up about 15 minutes ago," she said between sobs.

"That's great."

"No, not really."

"What? Why?"

"He was in so much pain. He couldn't even move an inch without crying out in pain. You know as well as I do that he doesn't cry out in pain."

"How is he now?"

"I managed to get him to go back to sleep but you should go in and see if he is awake. He couldn't stop thinking about you. He was afraid that since he was alive you weren't. You should wake him up if he is still asleep. He really wants to see you."

"Ok Winry." He than went to go see his brother.

Ed woke up hearing the door open. He turned his head to the side and whispered because he was so weak and tired."Al?"

"Brother, your awake!"

Ed let a small smile touch his face and Al couldn't help but to let a smile touch his face.

"I'm glad your finally awake brother. How are you?"

Ed said sounding even weaker than before "I'm as good as I can be right now."

"Get some sleep brother, you need it."

"Hey, Al, I'm really happy you're still alive."

"Get some sleep, we'll talk when you're better."

"Ok." Then Ed was sound asleep.

"How is he?"Winry asked when the door was closed.

"He's extremely weak and tired, but happy to see me."

"I knew he would be."

"Yeah...Oh I should call Mustang." Al got up and dialed his number.

"Hello, Mustang speaking, I'm very busy so get on with it."

"Hi, you know your lucky it's just me right."

"Hi Al what's up I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I thought you should know Ed is up."

"Really that's great. How is he?"

"Not so good. He is extremely weak and tired, but he was happy to see us."

"Did you tell him the news of him being a Brigadier General?"

"Not yet."

"Good don't tell him yet. Would it be alright if I come over for a while to tell him myself."

"Let me check with Winry...Sure see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Resembool...about 6 hours**

Winry was cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. Al, who was sitting at the table, told her that he'd get it. He got up and opened the door and was surprised to see Mustang.

"How did you get here so soon?"

"Um, Yeah I lucked out that they still had a ticket left."

"Really?"

"Uh...no. Well I was tired of Riza firing bullets at my head for leaving my paperwork behind, so I kindof told the girl that I would...um...toast her... literally."

"You didn't."

"Ok, you can believe that if you really want to."

"You** really** did?"

"Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe? I mean I am The Flame, but I think Fullmetal should have another name now that he doesn't have automail anymore, but he should keep the name because people that have never met him thinks he's tall so it would be funny to watch him freak out."

"Yeah I agree with you there."

Winry then walked into the room and Mustang thanked her for letting him stay here for a while

"Oh, no problem, we have plenty of guest rooms." Then she turned to Al. "Will you go see if Ed wants anything to eat and if he does see if he'd like to come down to eat with us."

"Sure Winry, I'll be right back"

He opened the door to the bedroom quietly and went inside. His brother woke up with the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey, Al." He said sounding like he did before.

"Winry wanted to know if you wanted something to eat."

"Sure."

"Ok, brother are you up to joining us?"

"Yeah, why not'" he said moving to get up.

"Need help geting up brother," he said moving to help his brother stand.

"Thanks Al," he said putting some of his weight on him.

"No problem," he said taking the weight easily. He then led him into the kitchen slowly and Winry left the stove and pulled out a chair to make it a little eaiser for them. At least her cooking was better.

"Thanks Winry," Al said helping Ed into the seat. Then the worst possible thing happened, Mustang walked in.

"Yo, Fullmetal what's up," he said thumping Ed hard on the back then a wrench met his head.

"Yo, Mustang I see you've met the wrench," Ed said quickly recovering from the smack to his back as Mustang was recovering from the wrench with Al laughing at him.

"Shut up Al," Al kept laughing, " that's an order." That made Al laugh even harder. Which made Ed start but he stopped almost instantly.

They all ate dinner and talked about anything they could think of when Mustang asked Ed to talk with him alone.

"Ok." They got up from the table and Mustang helped to get Ed to one of the closest rooms.

"So, what did you want?" Ed asked and Mustang could tell he was fading fast.

"Ok, well the Fuhrer left a will and two things about it weren't exactly normal. One said that you are to recieve the rank of Brigadier General. The other said all officers with the rank of Brigadier General or higher must fight for the position of Fuhrer 4 months after his death, no exceptions. So in other words you have to fight for the position of Fuhrer in 2 1/2 months...

* * *

well I hope you like it so far 

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Ok sorry it took me awhile to update but I was having writers block. Hope this chapter makes up for it and thanks for the reviews!! I'm really sorry this chapter is pretty short but plese R&R

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**WHAT????**

**

* * *

**

**Resembool...Rockbell house**

"You have to fight for the position of Fuhrer in 2 1/2 months, wheather you like it or not." Mustang was looking rather pissed because of the rules.

"Well that's great."

"Tell me about it. I tried to get them to not make you fight but they wouldn't listen. I'm gonna-"

"Um...I'm being serious."

"Yeah I know it su... WHAT????"

"Yeah I kinda got alittle out of shape while I was in the other world."

"You can't be serious...Well...Um...I have one quick assignment for you to do...No fighting...someone in Liore(A/N sorry if spelling is wrong) just wants to see you...here's your ticket."

"Ok...thanks I guess...wait a minute this ticket says its for tommrow."

"Yeah how about that," he said with a smirk

"I hate you!"

"I know."

Just then Hawkeye burst into the room, holding her gun and firing at Mustang's head, causing both to flinch. "Hello Edward glad to see you're up," she started, "as for you," she said turning to face Mustang, "you have paperwork that needs to be done." She grabed his ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Fullmetal," Mustang said, "someone you know...ow...will be...ow...at the station...ow ow ow...to pick you up...OW OW OW OW OW."

"Ok."

Ed walked,well more like limped, out of the room behind him. After the door was closed "What was all that about," Winry asked him. "Oh...He just left his paperwork again!!" Ed said with a smirk "Oh...um...I have to go out for a few days. Don't worry no fighting is involved. Just an old friend wants to see me. I leave 10:00 tommrow so I better pack then get to sleep."

"Ok Ed" She said without emotion.

Ed went up to his and Al's room and started to pack. Al joined him in packing

"What are you doing, Al?"

"Packing, brother"

"Um...the bastard only gave me one ticket"

"Oh."

"Don't worry I'll be home soon."

"Ok." Al said sounding depressed and walked out of the room.

"Damn, I can't believe that bastard only gave me 1 ticket. I just got home and I can't even talk to my brother for a day or two before I go, damn him!" Ed continued ranting for about another 10 mins.(to himself) before he dicided to go to bed. His brother soon joined him in the room and they both fell asleep...

* * *

**the following morning...about 7:00am**

Breakfast was unusually quiet since noone really wanted to talk about Ed leaving which was reasonable.

"well I should probably start heading out," Ed said sounding depressed getting up from his chair.

"Ok," Al and Winry said just as depressed.

Ed then left and he started thinking about everything that happened in the other world.

* * *

I'm so sorry it was so short but i wanted to make the next chapter a flashback chapter and didn't know where to put it in the story and thought this would be the best place. i will hopefully get that chapter up either this weekend or next weekend 

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

I know last chapter was a little random but just remember Mustang NEVER does anything for no reason

_flashback in italics__

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**Remembering**

* * *

**on the way to the train station**

Ed left and he started thinking about everything that happened in the other world.

* * *

_"Hey, hey wake up, are you ok." Ed started to open his eyes to see a boy looking at him. The boy looked exactly like Al would if he had a body. The only difference was the eye color his brothers were brown, his are blue 'I wonder what happened to Al. I hope he's ok.' He then just realized that the boy was talking to him. "Um...Yeah I'm fine...Um...Where am I?" "You're in a factory in Germany...You kinda just fell through the roof." He said helping Ed stand up. "Oh that makes perfect sense...Um...Who are you?"_

_"Oh I'm Alphonse. You?"_

_"Edward."_

_"So...How did you get here?"_

_"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Yeah, try me."_

_"Um...I...um...kinda got into a fight and...um...you really don't want details trust me."_

_"um...Ok...um...You need a place to stay?"_

_"That would be great if you don't mind."_

_"Not at all. Come on."_

_"Thanks" and then he followed him out of the door._

_About 10 minutes later they arrived at an average size house and Al took out his key and opened up the door. "I know its not that big but it's big enough since I'm the only one that lives here."_

_"What do you mean? It's pretty big."_

_"Yeah ok I'm guessing you really don't get out too much."_

_"Um...yeah lets go with that."_

_"Here let me show you where the guest room...you have a couple of choices in the morning you can get up and come to work with me, you c--"_

_"That would be fine."_

_"Ok ou sure"_

_"yeah"_

_So they both went to bed and got up early the following morning to go to work. Al was quite surprised because was a HUGE help. This pattern went on for 2 weeks when they got an unexpected vistor._

_"Are you Edward?"_

_"Um...that woud be me,"Ed said._

_"You sure you seem a little to short to be him."_

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO FUCKING SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SEE HIM EVEN WITH A FUCKING MICROSCOPE!!!"_

_"Um...You are talking to an officer," the stranger continued,"Officer Blake thank you very much and you are under arrest."_

_"WHAT...FOR WHAT???"_

_"Um I don't know I was just told to come capture you."_

_"Oh that makes a lot of fucking sense."_

_Ed was then escorted out of the building. He sat in jail for 5 days then he was sent to war to pay for his 'crime'._

_He was only in the battle for 2 days before he was shot 18 times and was killed. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the Rockbell home and soon after was on his way to Liore..._

_

* * *

_

Yeah I know that was pretty short but please R&R (I dont think it was one of my better chaps so let me know what u think)


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Liore

No I'm not dead but schools been a pain in the ass right now so yeah good news is summer starts in a week and a half for me so i should be updating more often...so on with the story... oh and does anyone know the name of Rose's baby??**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Back in Liore**

* * *

Ed got off the train when he got to Liore and he instantly saw two people that he knew. He really wanted to run and thats when he realized that he doesn't have to fear Armstrong anymore because he outranks Armstrong.

"MAJOR EDWARD ELRIC, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN," he said hugging him to death.

"Um...it's Brigader now."

"Oh...forgive my rudeness...Sir" He quickly added a selute too.

"Relax you don't need to be that formal with me but just don't hug me to death anymore. That really hurt.though."

"My Apologies Sir." Armstrong said bringing his arm back down.

"Edward?" The other person said.

Ed looked at her for a second "Rose?" She nodded and hugged him so happy that he was still alive. "I thought you died." She said to him.

"Don't worry you were right, I did, but I got back somehow."

"Oh that makes sense...I guess. Come on I' show you where I live now."

Ed followed her even though he knew something was very wrong and he just figured out what it was.

"What's wrong Edward?" Rose asked after a couple of minutes.

"Oh...Nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh ABOUT WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE WITH THE **REAL** ROSE!"

"What are you implying pipsqueak." He said transforming back into Envy

"Oh... I'm only implying that you did something to Rose to get to me."

* * *

I know that was really short and im so sorry for that but I didn't have much time but next up is the fight with Envy I'll try to get that up tommrow

Review

-Whatever55


	6. Chapter 6: Ed's Fight

well sorry for not updating as soon as I'd like but on with Ed's fight with Envy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ed's fight**

* * *

Envy had changed back into his normal form and before Armstrong could do anything Envy hit him in the back of the neck, causing Armstrong to be knocked out. "Ah shit," Ed said. 

"What's the matter pipsqueak, scared."

"You wish I just woke up from getting back from the other side of the gate yesterday and Mustang already sent me here so I'm in a really foul mood, your just lucky I don't have the energy to fight you. Tell ya what, get out of here now and I'll forget you were ever here."

"Hahahahaha, that's good I don't even need to use any strength to beat you today."

"I warned you," Ed said as he changed his arm into a blade. He charged towards Envy completely ignoring the pain that he was in. He stabbed him in the chest which caused Envy to laugh. "We've already been through this before. It takes more than that to kill me."

"Yeah I know but as I said I'm in a really foul mood." Ed again charged at Envy but he missed. Envy then kicked him in the gut throwing him back into the nearest wall. Ed slammed into the wall very hard leaving a dent in the wall. Ed slowly got up because Envy caused some of his previous injuries to reopen. "Ah shit," Ed mumbled.

"So pipsqueak already giving up."

"You wish." Ed said as he was pushing himself up on the wall. He ran toward Envy again and this time he punched him in the face. Envy quickly regained his lost balance and kicked Ed right in the face. He fell into the wall again, quickly losing conscienceness because he hit his head pretty hard. Armstrong was starting to regain conscienceness and he got up and said, "Ah Envy I should have known it was you but you have really bad luck. You now get to face the fighting technique that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations and generations."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to leave and I don't really want to fight you, I'd get to bored to quick. Tell the pipsqueak when he gets up that I'll be waiting for him sometime after the battle for Fuhrer. This fight isn't over yet."

Ed started regaining conscienceness and he found that he was still in the corner of the wall. He got up and held where Envy had kicked him because his previous injuries were still bleeding. He saw that Armstrong was standing up looking in the opposite direction. "Oh, Armstrong when did you wake up?"

"Oh, your awake too...sir. I woke up alittle after you passed out. I'm sorry...sir I had no idea that that wasn't Rose."

"Oh, well don't worry about it I could only tell that it wasn't her because she didn't have her baby with her and I remembered even in the middle of the final battle she never left him once."

"Okay. Oh right I almost forgot to tell you Envy told me to give you a message he said 'I'll be waiting for you sometime after the battle for Fuhrer. This fight isn't over yet'"

"Well that's just great."

"Also sir," Armstrong started to say when he noticed Ed's injury, "You should probably get your injury wrapped."

"Yeah, but for now the bandages that are already on needs to work; we need to find the real Rose. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes sir. She lives not to far away... probably about 10 minutes away."

"Good lets hurry."

* * *

**Rose's house**

Ed knocked on the door with his right hand and the door swung off it's hinges. "Envy must have broken in here there is no way I could have done that right now," Ed said to Armstrong. "ROSE," Ed called trying to make his voice heard through the house. He then heard a baby crying.

"The crying sounds like it's coming from that way sir," Armstrong said.

"Yeah, lets go," Ed said walking in the direction of the sound. He saw Rose sitting tied up in a chair with her baby in her arms. She had also had a gag in her mouth that was tied on the back of her head. Ed untied that first then moved to the rope that had tied her to the chair.

"Ed, is that really you this time?" She asked him

"Yeah, of course it's me."

"Thank you so much," she said hugging him. He winced slightly at the pain that was caused. She then drew back from the hug and noticed that he was bleeding. "Ed your bleeding. Here sit down and I'll get some bandages," she said. She quickly got the bandages and quickly rewraped his injuries. All three of them then stayed up for awhile talking about every thing that has happened to them. Ed just started at when he got back to Resembool not really wanting to go into what happened in the machine world. Armstrong then said that he would like to go to bed so Rose told him where it was.

"Edward" Rose said after Armstrong was out of ear shot

"Yes"

"I was wondering what happened to you I know Envy couldn't have given you that many cuts. What happened?"

"Well I'll tell you the basses... In the machine world I got accused of comitting a crime so they sent me to war, I got shot 18 times and woke up in this world about I think it was something like 2 weeks later."

"Wow I'm so sorry."

"It's fine but if you wouldn't mind I'm really tired so goodnight." Rose told him where his bedroom is then went to sleep herself.


End file.
